Daisy
Queen Daisy Grundenwald is a character in Best Friends Whenever. She is portrayed by Bryana Salaz. Information Daisy emerges from the time rift at West Portland High, where she is befriended by Cyd, Shelby, Barry, and Naldo, who are surprised to discover she is a princess from the year 1522. Personality Daisy is beautiful, naïve, funny, quirky, and innocent. She is also completely unfamiliar with the ways of modern life. she is also great at all games. Appearances Princess Problems Daisy first appears coming through a time rift. For the remainder of the episode, Barry and Shelby compete to see who can send her back to her time first. While doing this, Cyd and Shelby are surprised to find out that Daisy is, in fact, a princess, whose parents are dead and is being held prisoner. Near the end of the episode, she decides to stay in the 21st century and while doing so, it is revealed she will stay with Naldo. Epic Girl's Day Cyd and Shelby take Daisy along with them to one of their "Epic Girls Day" at the West Portland Promenade. Derby Little Secret In this episode, Daisy learns of the prank war Barry and Naldo are having. After they tease her and say that it's "very serious business", she mentions her ability to knight someone and the two boys put their prank war on pause to complete in a series of challenges involving Chet and Bret that Daisy has set up in order for them to be knighted. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that all of the challenges were a scam and she was just doing it to prove she could prank better than them, and she also reveals she doesn't have the authority to knight people. It's Not Ye, It's Me In this episode, it is revealed that Daisy is betrothed to someone named Sebastian, against her will. Understanding that Daisy is unhappy with the engagement and doesn't have the ability to date, Shelby and Cyd travel to 1522 to help her get out of it. While the two are there, Daisy tries to take her mind off of it while playing a series of games with Barry and Naldo. The Christmas Curse Shelby's family is hosting the annual neighbourhood Christmas party and Daisy is feeling a little homesick. Knowing that Daisy can't go back home for Christmas, she invites Daisy to bring one of her own traditions to the party to make her feel welcome, to which Daisy brings a Yuleflocken (an ugly, terrible-smelling miniature statue of a goat). Because of how terrible-smelling and ugly it is, Cyd and Shelby try to rid of it but end up breaking it instead. After Daisy explains how the Yuleflocken can bring harm to you if you harm it, horrible things start happening (the Christmas tree lights sparking, Norm's Santa suit catching on fire, etc), but in the end, Cyd and Shelby realize it was all in their heads. Revenge of the Past The homecoming dance is coming up and Daisy wants to go but explains she can't without a date. Before Barry can even get a chance to ask her out, Shelby cuts in and makes plans for Daisy to go with her and Cyd as a girls night. After Daisy leaves to go figure out what to wear, Naldo accidentally reveals Barry's feelings for the five-hundred-year-old princess. Barry then tries to make a grand gesture for Daisy by retrieving a dress she wants to wear for the homecoming dance, but unfortunately, the rift doesn't open and he leaves with Naldo. The time rift then opens and reveals that Sebastian has travelled to the 21st century to bring Daisy back with him. The next day at school, the gang spots Sebastian and tries to protect her by making a 'wall of friends.' Naldo then comes up with a plan, saying that if Sebastian will be at the dance, Barry can blast him back to 1522. Sadly, this means Barry and Daisy, who are now boyfriend and girlfriend, cannot go together. At the dance, Sebastian tries to bring Daisy back to 1522, but Shelby steps in and goes in her place. After many attempts to get Shelby back, Cyd goes through the rift and, due to their long-lasting friendship, manages to do so. Unfortunately, Sebastian comes through the rift again and threatens to hurt the group, to which Daisy gives herself up, as long as her friends are safe. After she leaves with Sebastian, the four manage to time travel to 1522 to stop the wedding. Just as Sebastian finishes his vows, Daisy starts her's but surprises everyone by charging the former with treason, taking back her kingdom and finally, she becomes queen. Relationships Cyd and Shelby (Good Friends) Cyd and Shelby are close friends with Daisy. In Revenge of the Past, it is revealed that they inspire her and that their strength helped Daisy recognize her own. Naldo Montoya (Friend) She and Naldo have similar personalities, which is part of why they can get along. They formerly lived together. Barry Eisenberg (Boyfriend) She and Barry are close friends who get along fine. Barry also tries to help her understand the 21st century better. It's also implied she does have feelings for him, because he was able to pull his other three friends to save Daisy from going back to her tower, and then gives him a long hug, which Barry likes. It's also implied Barry likes her too, because she pranked him back, leading him to wonder if he should hate her or be in love with her. In the episode, It's Not Ye, It's Me, it is revealed that Barry has a crush on her. They became a couple in Revenge of the Past. Quotes Trivia *Daisy first appears in Princess Problems, and Cyd and Shelby will spend season 2 helping her deal with the mysterious circumstances behind her various problems. *She always wears a heart-shaped pendant. *While she stayed in the 21st century, she stayed with Naldo. *Before she travelled through the time rift and came to the 21st century, she had a life as a prisoner. *When Daisy was 13, she was betrothed to Sebastian. *Her parents were always out looking for new adventures. *She is from 494 years ago. *Daisy was modeled after Giselle, the character played by Amy Adams, in Enchanted. *Her personality is similar to Rapunzel from Tangled. *She is from a kingdom called North Upswich. *She has the same name as Princess Daisy from Super Mario. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters